


Il tocco più delicato di tutto il Maine

by ImperialPair



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Quella era forse la più brutta sensazione del mondo, il non rammentare il proprio amato né come fossero le sue mani, sarebbe stato un incubo per chiunque e lui c’era dentro in una maniera talmente profonda che il suo spirito n’era devastato.





	Il tocco più delicato di tutto il Maine

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il tocco più delicato di tutto il Maine  
> Fandom: Haven  
> Pairing: Duke x Nathan  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: Mani  
> OOC Credo dovrebbe essere Hurt/Comfort o come cavolo si scrive

Come poteva non rimpiangere gli anni in cui non c’erano i problemi? Chiunque nella sua stessa situazione avrebbe voluto vivere la frenesia di quei momenti, ma per Nathan non c’era possibilità di avvertire il tipico trasporto che due amanti avrebbero dovuto sentire.  
Era quella terribile maledizione, quella che voleva assolutamente eliminare, come avrebbe potuto accettare qualcosa impediva di vivere il rapporto con Duke?  
In quell’istante era intento a sfiorarlo con quelle mani che almeno agli occhi suoi avevano il tocco più delicato di tutto il Maine.  
Nessuno poteva immaginare quanto desiderasse ricordare come fossero i palmi di quell’uomo. La sua mente non riusciva più a focalizzare la sensazione che provava, ormai tutto quello con il passare dei giorni veniva eliminato dalla sua mente compreso come le sensazioni che provava con il ragazzo che amava follemente.  
Quella era forse la più brutta sensazione del mondo, il non rammentare il proprio amato né come fossero le sue mani, sarebbe stato un incubo per chiunque e lui c’era dentro in una maniera talmente profonda che il suo spirito n’era devastato.  
Le labbra di Duke, che in quell’istante lo stavano baciando, suscitavano in lui le stesse identiche sensazioni: gli mancava quel contatto che tempo prima poteva benissimo percepire, ricordava solamente e che riuscissero a eccitarlo come non mai, ma ormai tutto quello andava sempre più sbiadendo da aver solo un flebile sentore di quello che era stato.  
Voleva sentire quella passionalità, lo vedeva chiaramente quanto intensi fossero i suoi gesti, lo leggeva anche nello sguardo pieno di frenesia quello che gli diceva: “Ti voglio Nathan”  
Non è che volesse osarlo criticare, ma perché fra tutti aveva scelto proprio lui? Sì, lui che non percepiva nulla di tutto quello, né dolore né piacere: “Perché mi ama?” si chiede il poliziotto fra se e se struggendosi il cuore.  
Gli occhi poliziotto in quell’istante, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si riempirono di lacrime, certo vedeva la vista leggermente offuscata ma non fu in grado di percepire che stessero discendendo sul suo volto.  
«Non piangere Nathan, non permettere alla tua maledizione di rovinare il tuo ben viso»  
«Duke io… sono felice» Duke stava con lui sebbene il suo “problema” gli impedisse di “sentirlo”, chiunque altro se ne sarebbe andato, ma lui no, gli era restato accanto nonostante tutto ed era la dimostrazione di quanto in realtà lo amasse. «Sono felice che tu sia qui: ti amo.»  
Quelle braccia possenti, lo abbracciarono e nonostante non potesse sentirle, tutto il dolore e la sofferenza svarino: in quell’istante era consapevole che non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato.  
«Ti amo, Nathan Wuornos, e sarò sempre al tuo fianco»  
Erano solo semplici parole, ma in quell’istante, per Nathan, furono capaci di riscaldarli il petto in una maniera incredibile.  
Nonostante sapesse che Duke in quell’istante l’avesse penetrato e che stesse spingendo nel suo corpo con quella passionalità incredibile, Nathan non accusò il suo problema di negargli i brividi che un tempo provava, non l’avrebbe più fatto perché l’altro era rimasto con lui nonostante tutto e lui voleva fare altrettanto e non rimpiangere più il passato.  
«Nathan, sei caldissimo nhn ah…» Lo vedeva penetrarlo con quella passionalità, con il volto segnato dall’eccitazione e la voce spezzata e il suo cuore in quell’istante venne rallegrato «Non m’importa se non mi senti, io ti possederò fino alla fine e ti farò capire che il tuo problema non può nulla contro il mio amore.»  
Per ora gli bastava bastò vedere la sua espressione estasiata, il volto che non riusciva a mascherare il piacere che provava e decise che d’ora in poi si sarebbe fatto bastare quello, ma in un angolo di se attendeva il momento in cui i problemi sarebbero scomparsi, allora sì che avrebbe potuto fare davvero l’amore e ricambiargli tutto l’affetto che gli aveva sempre donato.


End file.
